1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light controlling assembly, a fabrication method of the same and a liquid crystal display having the same, and more particularly, to a light controlling assembly to improve brightness and to be readily employed in an automated process, a fabrication method of the same and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) typically comprises an LCD panel which has a TFT substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The LCD panel does not emit light by itself. Thus, a backlight unit is disposed behind the LCD panel for providing light.
A backlight unit for an LCD panel typically comprises a light source to provide light to the LCD panel and a light controlling member disposed between the light source and the LCD panel which collects and diffuses light from the light source to be provided to the LCD panel. The light controlling member comprises a diffusing plate diffusing light which is to be enhanced in uniformity, a collecting film allowing the light passing through the diffusing plate to progress perpendicularly to enhance the brightness of the light and a reflective polarizing film which reflects and polarizes the light. However, the collecting film and the reflective polarizing film are usually thin, and thus it may difficult to treat them in an automated process. Thus, to avoid the above-mentioned difficulties which may be encountered in connection with automated processes, each element of the light controlling member should be adhered to each other by an adhesive agent such that the light controlling member is provided as a single body or unit, and then subsequently treated.
However, even with the above design for the light controlling member, the brightness of the light passing through the light controlling member may still decrease due to the adhesive agent disposed between the elements of the light controlling member.
Thus, there is a need for a light controlling assembly which may improve the brightness of light and which may be readily employed in an automated process. There is also a need for a fabrication method of the same and an LCD having the same.